Wanting
by SEXIER THAN TELEVISION
Summary: sometimes we just need a little release. - pairings: pretty much Sam/everyone - warnings: gets a little hot and heavy, does include male/male slash deliciousness.


Sam was _not_ looking forward to moving.

He hadn't lived in Georgia his whole life, but four years is long enough to make a place your home, and that's what Atlanta had become for the Evans family. Sam loved his school just east of Savannah, their almost weekly trips to the beach. He loved playing football and lacrosse and baseball and volleyball. He loved his classmates, the school colors, even some of his teachers, and he loved that he had a place where they made accommodations for his dyslexia.

But times were tough, and when Mr. Evans, the Civil Rights Lawyer was asked to transfer to Lima, Ohio, he couldn't afford to say no.

So Sam packed. Oh, he'd had a big screaming match with his parents over the phone first, but he hugged his friends goodbye and got into the car with nothing more than a sad look when his parents came to pick him up. _Goodbye Emerson Prep. Goodbye friends. Goodbye beach trips._

_Goodbye Georgia._

Public school in Lima, Ohio was _not_ a place Sam wanted to be. He pleaded with his parents to enroll him at a nearby boys' school called Dalton Academy, but they couldn't afford it. "I'm sorry, honey," his mother had said, putting toast in the toaster the morning of his first day of school. "Maybe if I can find a job here in time we can save up some money and send you next semester. But for now, I've heard William McKinley High School is one of the best public schools around."

Sam rolled his eyes, taking another bite of egg white and bell pepper omelet. His mother was really the one who'd instilled in him his super strict eating habits, and when he'd gone off to Emerson, he'd gained a lot of weight in that first year, not following the diet he'd been on since childhood. He'd also been sick a lot, and started breaking out early, and ever since then he'd been extremely strict with himself.

"Did you know their cheerleading team has one nationals for the past three years in a row?" his mother was saying.

"Yeah, and I heard their football team hasn't won a title in six."

"Sam," Mrs. Evans said, a hard edge to her voice. "Remember our rule."

He hadn't realized his shoulders and face were so tense until he forced himself to relax them. "Go into every situation with a positive attitude," he muttered, looking down at his plate.

So he did. It was a challenge, but Sam had always liked a challenge, so he made himself smile, he made himself try out for the football team, and even the Glee club, because that Finn kid had said it was fun. And that Finn kid was _cute_. But he'd shaken the thought from his head at once. No doubt these small town public school kids weren't as _open minded_ as the boys back in Georgia.

But one of them seemed to be. His name was Kurt Hummel, and he wanted to sing a duet with Sam, and he had these _beautiful_ blue eyes that Sam had a hard time looking away from, and the most perfect hair he'd ever seen on a boy, and this demeanor that was somehow confident and non-threatening at the same time.

And, as usual, Sam's suspicions about the attitudes of the locals were confirmed when Finn told him not to sing with Kurt. "I didn't realize you had a problem with gay dudes."

"I don't..."

That was kind of a relief. He realized he was smiling and stopped, running his fingers through his hair and taking his backpack out of his locker. But he told Finn that he would stay true to his word. Besides, Kurt was hot. He smiled, walking down the hall, but his thoughts (which were nearing dirty) were abruptly interrupted by cold, red humiliation.

Then there was Quinn, and she had the most beautiful, uncommon eyes Sam had ever seen. Prettier than Kurt's, though she didn't do quite the same things to him, but he kind of melted anyway. A pretty pair of eyes was his ultimate weakness, and he ended up telling her some shit in Na'vi about her eyes being pretty and he could tell she wasn't into it, but he didn't exactly care. He just smiled, and he smiled through their duet, and he smiled through their first date, and their second. He smiled when he held her hand walking down the hall and the first time she let him kiss her, and every time he looked at her he got a little lost in her eyes.

But he couldn't keep his own eyes from wandering for very long. Especially when Puck got out of juvie with a new mohawk, and it wasn't long before he was on his knees in the locker room, doing that magic thing with his magic lips, as Ivan had called them. "I thought you said you never had any balls in your mouth," Puck said, breathing heavy.

"I lied." He smiled as Puck groaned, and kept smiling as he wiped his mouth on a towel and left the locker room with barely a glance back at the boy whose knees he'd just made weak.

"Oh."

Kurt jumped a little as Sam came around a corner directly behind him.

"Sorry," Sam said, biting down on his lip.

Kurt blinked a few times, and shook his head. "Oh, no, it's fine. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." He gave a little side smile, shifting his book in his arm and closing his locker. Sam circled around him to lean on the lockers in front of him, blocking him from that step forward he'd been about to take.

"But while I've got you here," he said, "I was kind of hoping you could help me out with my French some time?"

Kurt looked thoughtful. "I...suppose," he said finally. "Where and when would you like to meet?"

Sam Smiled. "Um...I was kind of hoping...your house? It's just, we're not all unpacked yet and there are boxes everywhere and it's a mess..."

"That's fine," Kurt said. "Would...Tuesday afternoon work for you? I could give you a ride..."

_Bet you could._ "Yeah, that's great." Sam smiled even wider and walked off to meet Quinn before they had to head off to their separate practices.

Maybe Lima, Ohio wasn't so bad.

* * *

_so this was in my head and I couldn't get it out, hope you all don't mind muchly, though I don't see how you would ;) I hope you like my slutty!Sam, because I think he's just a peach. It's a bit more AU than I usually like my fics to be, but what the heck, sometimes you just need to stray a bit. you can all assume the action from here forward will be after the RHGS, I just don't feel like writing about the events of that episode because they're not relevant to the story._

_anyway, this'll be a short one, a three-shot, most likely. if I try to make it longer, someone please stop me. I've already got a long-term Sam/Kurt thing going and, that's that. hope you like it, please review, etc. etc. loves!_


End file.
